Suezo
Suezo ist einer der Hauptcharaktere aus Monster Rancher. Er ist das Monster von Holly. Sie wollen mit Hilfe eines Geheimnissteins den legendären Phoenix rufen um das Gleichgewicht ihrer Welt wieder herzustellen. Suezo kämpft nur aus Notwehr oder wenn er provoziert wird. Er sorgt in der Gruppe für Unterhaltung- meistens in den ungünstigsten Augenblicken. Sein scharfes Auge, mit dem er sehr weit sehen kann, ist der Gruppe von großen Nutzen. Er wird immer von Golem durch die Luft geworden um nach Ausschau zu schauen wie z.B. Dörfer, den Bösen u.s.w. Doch Golem fängt Suezo nie immer auf und so landet er hart auf dem Boden. Suezo streitet sich ab und zu mit Genki. Da Suezo noch relativ jung ist, entwickelm sich seine Attacke von Mal zu Mal weiter. Suezo wird zusammen mit Mocchi, Tiger, Golem und Haki zum Phoenix, um Moo zu besiegen. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat er in der Folge 1, Jetzt geht's los. Aussehen Suezo ist ein großes, gelbes Auge mit einem Art Schwanz, mit dem er sich fortbewegt. Er hat einen großen Mund mit Zähnen. Suezo hat ein grünes Auge. Vergangenheit thumb|left|Suezo wird zum Leben erweckt.Suezo ist im gleichen Dorf wie Holly groß geworden. Mit Holly ist er seit seiner Kindheit befreundet, nach dem Suezos Geheimnisstein gefunden wurden ist und er zum Leben erweckt wurde. Zwei Jahre später eines Tages wird das Dorf von Moos bösen Truppen unter der Leitung von Naga angegrifffen. Es wurden alle Menschen und Monsters getötet, unteranderem auch Pinky. Bevor jedoch Moos Truppen das Heimatdorf von Holly angegriffen hatte, versteckte der Bürgermeister Holly und Suezo und gab Holly den Mirakelstein. Nach dem Angriff machen sich Suezo und Holly auf die Suche nach dem Phoenix. Suezo schwört Rache, vorallem will er es Naga heimzahlen. Auf der Suche nach dem Phoenix thumb|left|Suezo und Genki treffen aufeinander.In Folge 1, Jetzt geht's los befreien Suezo und Holly Genki und Mocchi aus Geheimnissteinen. Suezo und Holly fliehen mit einem Gehiemnisstein vor den Schwarzen Raubdinos, da diese den Stein haben wollen. Sie rennen zu einen Schrein und hoffen, dass sie Phoenix erwecken. Gleichzeitig legt Genki sein CD-ROM ein und landet so in der Welt der Monster Rancher. Genki kann seinen Augen nicht glauben, doch da tauchen die schwarzen Raubdinos auf. Genki, Holly und Suezo können vor den Schwarzen Raubdinos flüchten nachdem sie von ihnen verfolgt worden sind. Holly und Suezo erzählen Genki, dass sie den Phoenix finden wollen damit dieser alle bösen Monster wieder in gute Monster verwandelt. Als Holly das CD-ROM Spiel von Genki entdeckt, kommen Holly und Suezo auf die Idee, dass der Phoenix in dem Spiel gefangen ist. Die drei sind nicht lange alleine, da tauchen wieder die Schwarzen Raubdinos auf die alles mit angehört haben. Wieder müssen Genki, Holly und Suezo fliehen und sie bringen das Spiel in den Schrein. Genki erweckt Mocchi zum Leben. Die Schwarzen Raubdinos greifen sie an und gemeinsam können Genki, Holly, Suezo und Mocchi diese besiegen. Im Freien stellt Genki sich Holly und Suezo vor und gemeinsam überlegen die drei einen Namen für Mocchi. thumb|Suezos neue Freunde.In Folge 8, Hollys Geschichte erzählt Holly ihren Freunde von ihrer Vergangenheit. Es ist ein Regentag und Genki fragt Holly, wieso sie unterwegs ist und wo ihre Familie ist. Holly erzählt nicht gerne über die Geschichte, da sie diese sehr traurig macht. Sie erzählt von ihren Eltern, von Suezo und von dem Tag an dem die bösen Truppen ihr Dorf angegriffen und alle Monster und Menschen getötet worden sind. Die bösen Truppen waren auf der Suche nach dem Mirakelstein. Holly ist deswegen losgezogen mit Suezo, da sie den Phoenix finden will, der alle verlorenen Monster wieder erwecken kann und alle bösen Monster werden in gute Monster verwandelt. Nach der Geschichte ist Holly sehr traurig und ihre Freunde heitern sie mit einem Lied auf. thumb|left|Captain Horn und Suezo spielen Schwarzer Peter.In Folge 15, Captain Horns Heiratspläne lernen Suezo und seine Freunde Captain Horn kennen. Genki und die anderen ereichen das Meer. Durch das Befragen des Mirakelstein erfahren sie, dass sie über das Meer müssen, also brauchen sie ein Schiff. Der kleine Stadt und der Hafen sind verlassen, da werden Genki und seine Freunde plötzlich vom Zuums angegriffen. Doch da taucht ein Piratenschiff auf und schlägt die Zuums mit Kanonenschüssen in die Flucht. Captain Horn nimmt sie gefangen, doch es gelingt ihnen sich zu befreien. Beide Seiten erkennen, dass es sich jeweils um keinen bösen Truppen handelt. Captain Horn verliebt sich in Holly, er bringt Genki und seine Freunde nur über das Meer, wenn Holly seine Frau wird. Captain Horn schlägt ein Spiel vor und Suezo nimmt die Herausforderung an, wenn er gewinnt darf er Holly heiraten, wenn Suezo gewinnt, dann bringt er Suezo und seine Freunde ohne Gegenleistung über das Meer. Sie spielen Schwarzer Peter. Das Kartenspiel läuft fair ab, bis Captain Horn plötzlich in Suezos Auge, dessen Karten sieht. Doch bei Suezos beiden, letzten Karten durchschaut er Captain Horn. Er liegt beide Karten auf dem Tisch und Captain Horn zieht den Schwarzen Peter. Als Sueo die richtige Karten nehmen will, schleckt Captain Horn die Karte einfach ab und das Motiv fehlt, aber zum Glück durchschaut Haki einen Trick und das Motiv klebt noch an seiner Zunge. Suezo und Captain Horn wollen kämpfen, doch da tauchen die Zuums erneut an, alle rennen zum Schiff und fahren davon. thumb|Suezo hat Mocchi mit Teleportation geholfen.In Folge 19, Suezos geheime Waffe erlernt Suezo Teleportation. Suezo ist traurig, da er das Gefühl hat, dass seine Freunde ihn nicht beachten. Als Genki und die anderen ihm erklären, dass er zu wenige Attacken beherrscht, ist er am Boden zerstört. Als die Dokoos angreifen wird Suezo das klar. Doch er will sich nicht unterkriegen lassen und trainiert mit Genki und Mocchi. Er gibt sein Bestes, hat aber leider keinen Erfolg. Währenddessen bauen die anderen ein Floß damit sie schnell aus dem Dschungel heraus kommen. Als sie auf dem Floß sind, werden sie erneut von den Dokoos angegreifen und dieses umkreisen das Floß. Sie bringen das Floß in Richtung eines Wasserfalls und verschwinden dann wieder. Genki und seine Freunde treiben auf den Wasserfall zu und kommen nicht weg, da die Strömung zu stark ist. Als sie abstürzen, kann Suezo nicht glauben, dass ihr Abenteuer so enden soll. Plötzlich fühlt er sich super starkt und rettet seine Freunde mit Teleportation. Sie tauchen genau über den Dokoos auf und besiegen sie. Genki und die anderen sind begeistert von Suezo und wollen wissen, wie er sie gerettet hat. Als Suezo seinen Freunde seine neue Attacke zeigen will, versagt er wieder, aber die anderen wissen was in Suezo steckt. thumb|left|Phoenix gegen MooIn Folge 48, Die Kraft des Mutes kämpfen Moo und Phoenix gegeneinander. Moo dreht völlig durch. Falke und seine Leute fliegen zum Berg Karius und finden dort Monol, den sie mitnehmen. Monol erkärt Genki und seinen Freunden wie der Phoenix wieder erweckt werden kann. Der Geist des Phoenix ist in Suezo, Mocchi, Golem, Tiger und Haki und Genki sei der Wichtigste von allen, da sein unendlicher Mut und die Liebe für die Menschen und den Monstern erzündet deren Kraft. Zuerst will Genki nicht, dass seine Freunde sich vereinigen, da er meint, dass er sie nie wieder sieht. Aber Mocchi und die anderen machen ihn klar, dass sie nur so Moo besiegen können und sie werden immer Freunde bleiben. Sie vereinigen sich und der Phoenix erwacht. Nun kämpft Phoenix gegen Moo. Phoenix hält Moo fest und sie vereinigen sich zu einer Enerigekugel und danach fängt es an zu regnen. Alle verloreren Monster verwandeln sich in Geheimnissteine zurück und Genki landet zurück in seiner Welt. Nach dem Kampf zwischen Moo und Phoenix Da Suezo, Mocchi, Golem, Tiger und Haki zum Phoenix werden, wurden sie nach dem Kampf wieder getrennt. Suezo wird in keinen Geheimnisstein gewandelt, sondern findet sich zusammen mit Golem in einem Loch wieder. thumb|left|Suezos und Golems Show.In Folge 50, Mocchis großes Ziel begegnen Suzeo und Golem Genki und seinen Freunden wieder. Suezo und Golem sind in einer Stadt und versuchen dort durch verschiedene Showeinlagen um Geld zu sammeln wie z.B. Verdeckt Golem Suezo mit seinem Tuch und er setzt Teleportation ein oder Suezo schminkt sich in wenige Sekunden zu einem weiblichen Suezo und zu einem Blauen Suezo mit Horn. Nebenzu suchen die beiden Holly und die anderen. Währenddessen schauen Genki und die anderen den Monster-Cup an. Dort kämpft Steinmeister gegen Most. Holly hofft dort Suezo und die anderen zu finden, doch Suezo will lieber schlafen und findet so etwas langweilig. Nachdem Mocchi und seine Freunde den Mirakelstein in der Siegertrophäe gesehen haben, beschließt Mocchi sich bei der "Vereinigung der Monsterspiele" anzumelden, weil er so stark werden will wie Steinmeister und die Siegertrophäe gewinnen will. Nach ein paar Prüfungen sind Genki und Mocchi nun "Vereinigung der Monsterspiele" Mitglieder. Als sich Genki, Holly und Mocchi einen Platz zum Schlafen suchen wollen begegnen sich Suezo und Golem. thumb|Suezo bringt die Autogrammkarte zurück.In Folge 57, Suezos Schicksalstag. Genki und seine Freunde sind in der Stadt Padas angekommen. Dort findet das dritte Turnier, der M-1 Grand Prix, statt. Diesmal müssen jeweils drei Monster antreten und die Wahl fällt neben Mocchi auf Golem und Suezo. Dieser ist nicht gerade begeistet, verlässt sich auf Mocchi und Golem und geht lieber in die Stadt statt zu trainiern. Dort nehmen gerade Braue Suezo einen kleinen Gelben Suezo seine Autogrammkarten weg, unteranderem auch sein Lieblingsautogramm von Poritoka. Währenddessen suchen Genki und die anderen Suezo. Suezo holt das Autogramm zurück, währenddessen Golem seinen Kampf verliert. Als Suezo dem Kleinen sein Autogramm zurück geben will, werden sie von den Brauen Suezo angreifen und diese holen sich das Autogramm zurück. Währendessen gewinnt Mocchi gegen Gelben Gabu. Angeschlagen macht sich Suezo auf den Weg zum Turnier und kommt fast zu spät. Jetzt liegt alles bei Suezo, der noch angeschlagen ist. Er muss gegen ein riesiges Zilla kämpfen. Es ist ein harter Kampf und Suezo glaubt selbst schon, dass er den Kampf nicht mehr gewinnen kann. Doch sein neuer kleiner Freunde freuert ihn an, der ihn sehr an seine eigene Jugend erinnert, und Suezo nimmt all seine Kraft zusammen und gewinnt den Kampf schließlich doch noch. thumb|left|Captain Horn und Suezo beobachten die Geister.In Folge 62, Das Geisterschiff treffen Suezo und seine Freunde Captain Horn wieder. Genki und die anderen erreichen das Meer und suchen ein Schiff, das sie auf die andere Seite zur Stadt Kaulea bringt. Da begegnen sie Captain Horn wieder. Sie fragen ihn, ob er sie wieder über das Meer bringt, doch sein Schiff wurde gestohlen, aber er hat noch ein Floß. Sind sie zwar nicht begeistet, aber nehmen das Angebot trotzdem an. Auf dem Weg über das Meer ist plötzlich Captain Horn Schiff genau vor ihnen. Es ist nun ein Geisterschiff geworden und wird von Geistern bewohnt. Sie haben keine Chance gegen die Geister, doch Suezo weiß, wie man sie besiegt, doch leider fällt es ihn nicht mehr ein. Als die Geister den Geheimnisstein stehlen, suchen Suezo und Captain Horn mit Teleportation die Geister auf dem Schiff. Währenddessen kämpfen die anderen gegen die Geister. Als der Kampf aussiehtslos scheint, spricht Suezo durch das Schiffshorn. Ihm ist eingefallen wie man sie besiegt und zwar mit der Kunst des Suezos Gesanges. Die Geister halten es nicht aus und als Captain Horn auch noch singt, verschwinden die Geister von dem Schiff und lassen auch den Geheimnisstein liegen. Am Ende erreichen sie das Ufer und Captain Horn hat sein Schiff und eine Mannschaft wieder zurück. Suezos Lied Schwanzhiebattacke, Zungenschlagattacke Du bekommst einen Haken, böse besiegt sie mit Kleinigkeiten. Seht ihr nicht, ich bin bereit. thumb|Poritoka entdeckt Suezo auf seinem Anwesen.In Folge 70, Der Monster-Cup beginnt hilft Suezo Mocchi beim Trainieren für seinen Kampf gegen Poritoka. Genki und seine Freunde erfahren, dass Mocchi gegen Poritoka und Most kämpfen und gewinnen muss, um die Siegestrophäe zu erhalten. Suezo hilft Mocchi beim Trainieren, da einer der Gegner eine Suezoart ist. Als sie kämpfen, schlägt Mocchi Suezo durch die Luft. Genki und die anderen suchen ihn, stoßen dann auf ein riesiges Haus. Dort wohnt Poritoka, der Suzeo und seine Freunde Schwächlinge bezeichnet. Mocchi und die anderen gehen und trainieren weiter. Währenddessen kehrt Suezo zu Poritokas Anwesen zurück, um zu sehen, wie die Schwanzhiebattacke von Poritoka funktioniert. Er wird dabei erwischt und wird von ihm verprügelt. Aber jetzt weißt er wie die Schanzhiebattacke funktioniert und bereitet mit Golem, Tiger und Haki zusammen Genki und Mocchi auf den morgigen Kampf vor. Nun ist er große Tag gekommen. Genki und seine Freunde kommen verletzt zum Turnier, da sie hart trainiert haben. Mocchi will zuerst gegen Poritoka kämpfen, währenddessen Most den Kampf zuschaut. Am Anfang kann Mocchi die Schwanzhiebattacke von Poritoka ausweichen. Doch als er seine Attacke mit der Teleportation kombiniert, hat Mocchi keine Chance. Als Poritoka erneut Teleportation einsetzt und Moochi kann ihn nicht sehen da er zu schnell ist. Mocchi konzentriert sich, Tiger und Suezo geben ihm Ratschläge. Nun ist Mocchi in der Lage Poritoka zu sehen und er setzt Krischblütenregen und danach Mega-Kanone ein. Poritoka wird direkt getroffen und fliegt aus dem Ring. Mocchi hat Poritoka durch K.O besiegt. thumb|left|Genki und seine Freunde machen sich auf Weg den Schrein zu finden.In Folge 72, Überraschendes Erwachen befreien Genki und seine Freunde Hollys Vater aus dem Geheimnisstein. Mocchi wird wieder wacht und ihm wird bewusst, dass er gegen Most verloren hat, doch er will wieder gegen ihn kämpfen. Währenddessen befiehlt Durahan, dass Poison, Mew und Gobi den Mirakelstein von Most stehlen sollen, bevor er wieder zu Kräften kommt. In der Nacht gehen die Drei zu Mosts Eisenvogel, doch sie werden von ihm ertappt und haben keine Chance gegen Most. Mew erzählt Most, dass sie aus dem Geheimnisstein den bösen Geist befreien wollen und Most erinnt sich an das Gespräch mit Mocchi. Danach fliehen die Drei. Am nächsten Tag fliegt Most zu Genki und seinen Freunden und nimmt ihnen den Mirakelstein. Er erzählt ihnen, als er gestern mit seinem Eisenvogel in Richtung Norden flog, leuchtete der Mirakelstein. Dort meint er muss ein Schrein sein und gibt Genki und den anderen seinen Eisenvogel. Sie bedanken sich und fliegen los, plötzlich werden sie von Durahans Luftschiff angegriffen. Da sie zu schwer sind, reißen sie Dinge wie Rohre und Deckeln aus dem Eisenvogel um an Höhe zu gewinnen. Poison schließt eine Trubine des Eisenvogels aus und so haben sie nur noch die Hälfte der Schubkraft. Golem, Suezo, Genki, Mocchi und Tiger greifen das Luftschiff an und beschädigen es schwer. Dank Suezos Teleportation gelangen sie wieder zurück zum Eisenvogel. Glücklich geht Genki zu Holly und Haki, doch nun fliegen sie auf einen Berg zu, doch Tiger spürt den Wind und sagt Haki, er soll nach rechts fliegen. Der Wind fliegt sie über die Berge, während Durahans Luftschiff gegen den Berg fliegt. Der Mirakelstein beginnt zu leuchten, sie landen und entdecken den Schrein. Holly öffnet mit Hilfe des Mirakelstein das Tor und betreten den Schrein. Plötzlich hat Holly Zweifeln, da sie denkt, dass nicht nur ihr Vater, sondern auch der böse Geist befreit werden kann. Doch Genki und ihre Freunde machen ihr Mut. Holly legt den Mirakelstein und Genki den Geheimnisstein ein. Hollys Vater ist frei und das Böse wurde erneut in einem Geheimnisstein eingesperrt. Überglücklich rennt Holly zu ihrem Vater, doch der kann sich an nichts mehr erinnen. thumb|Genki und seine Freunde haben den bösen Geist besiegt.In Folge 73, Die Macht des Phoenix, besiegt Phoenix den bösen Geist. Genki und die Anderen vor einem Feuer sitzen, stiehlt Flora plötzlich ihnen den Mirakelstein und Geheimnisstein. Sie versuchen Durahan und seine Leute zu überzeugen ihnen die Steine wieder zu geben, doch dies greifen sie an und verschwinden. In einem nahegelegenen Schrein will Durahan sich mit dem bösen Geist vereinen, doch Genki und die Anderen funken dazwischen und ein Kampf beginnt, der damit endet, dass Poison, Mew, Gobi und Flora sich ausversehen auch mit dem bösen Geist vereinen und alle zu einem starken Monster werden. Erfüllt von der Macht des Bösen und von purem Hass werden Genki und seine Freunde von dem neuen Durahan angegriffen. Während Holly sich auf macht um sich und ihren Vater in Sicherheit zu bringen versuchen die Anderen Durahan hinzuhalten. Kaum einige Meter vom Schrein weg trifft Holly ihren Vater, der zum Schrein wollte, da ihn irgendetwas dort zu rufen scheint. Vieles was Durahan sagt, weckt in den Erinnerungen von Hollys Vater an Moo bis er sich schließlich an alles wieder erinnert. Als er merkt wo sich der böse Geist diesmal versteckt setzt er zum Angriff an, doch es ist chancenlos. Um Hollys Hass zu spüren fügt Durahan ihm Leid zu. Durahan wird von Hollys Vater noch gewarnt, dass wenn er immer mehr Hass aufsaugt, dann wird der böse Geist irgendwann die Kontrolle über ihn ergreifen, doch diese Warnung ignoriert er und lässt Hollys Vater weiter leiden. Genki und die Anderen sind der Meinung, dass sie nie hassen werden, doch Durahan fordert sie auf mehr zu hassen und plötzlich werden alle in das Innere des bösen Geistes gezogen. Im Inneren des Geistes sehen, sie dass der böse Geist versucht den Willen von Durahan und seinen Leuten zu brechen um sie zu beherrschen. Um dem bösen Geist entgegen zu wirken, vereinen Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger und Haki sich wieder einmal zum Phoenix, der sich gleich zum Kampf gegen den bösen Geist stellt. Genki, Holly und ihr Vater geben dem Phoenix ihre ganze Kraft. Mit der Einsicht, dass Liebe und ein gutes Herz der wahre Weg sind geben Durahan und seine ganzen Leute, die vom Phoenix befreit werden ihm ebenfalls ihre Kraft und schließlich geliegt Phoenix der Sieg über den bösen Geist und sie befinden sich wieder vor dem Schrein. Durahan und seine Leute haben sich in Geheimnisstein verwandelt und werden automatisch wieder geboren, alle sind nun frei von dem Abzeichen der bösen Truppen. Durahan und Flora erhalten ihre alten Körper zurück. Der böse Geist fliegt in den Himmel und alle Monster auf der ganzen Welt werden von den Abzeichen der bösen Truppen befreit. Galerie Suezo.png|Suezo Folge 02.jpg|Suezo und seine Freunde bedanken sich für die Gastfreundschaft. Suezos Beutel.jpg|Inhalt von Suezos Beutel Suezos Beutel 2.jpg|Inhalt von Suezos Beutel Karte Suezo.jpg|Autogrammkarte von Suezo Im Vergnügungspark.jpg|Suezo ist vom Vergnügungspark begeistet. Suezo 5.jpg|Suezo verabschiedet sich von seinem neuen Freund. Suezo und seine Freunde.jpg|Suezo, Mocchi und Golem gewinnen den M-1 Grand Prix. Suezo 3.jpg|Suezo lässt sich Masieren im Erholungspark. Poritoka und Suezo.jpg|Poritoka hat Suezo verprügelt. Suezo 4.jpg|Suezo Hintergrundswissen *In seinem Beutel sind Kochgeschirr, Hollys Taschentuch, Suezos Unterhose, ein Geldbeutel, ein Augenmittel, eine Brüste und ein Flip-Flop. *Suezo und Golem machen verschiedene Showeinlagen, um Geld zu sammeln. *In Folge 14, Hollys Rettung erfährt man, dass Suezo eine gelb-rot gestreifte Unterhose hat. *In Folge 16, Angriff der Zillas wird Suezo seekrank. *In Folge 19, Suezos geheime Waffe erzählt Holly Genki, dass sich Suezo heraus redet, dass er sich viel lieber aus einem Kampf heraus hält. *In Folge 66, Wiedersehen mit Tigers Bruder beneidet Mocchi Tiger, daraufhin bietet Suezo Mocchi an, dass die Beiden ab heute Brüder sind, doch Mocchi schlägt das Angebot aus. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Bewohner aus Hollys Dorf Kategorie:Suezos Kategorie:Reinrassige Monster